


Capitaine America

by LonelyDay



Series: Que des choses très flatteuses [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky ne se sent pas capable de remplacer Steve car, après tout, des deux, ce n'est pas lui le héros. / Prompt de Funambulle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capitaine America

**Author's Note:**

> Un Steve/Bucky, écrit du POV de Bucky. [Funambulle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Funambulle) m'a donné le prompt suivant : "Steve est blessé et donne son bouclier à Bucky pour que celui-ci aille donner un coup de main aux Avengers, Bucky flippe sa race mais réussit la mission". Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de Marvel, la création de Jack Kirby, Stan Lee et Joe Simon et les films sont de Joe Johnston, des frères Russo, Anthony et Joe, et de Joss Whedon. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

_Ne recule pas. Avance. Dans le feu et dans le froid. Tu ne ressens rien, tu n'as plus peur de rien. Ils t'ont arraché à toutes ces futilités pour te rendre plus fort. Tu es devenu invincible._

Mais aujourd'hui il se met à trembler, frappé de plein fouet par la terreur qui le paralyse. Un an auparavant il n'aurait même pas sourcillé. Il est un autre homme – il est redevenu un homme.

Il passe son bras sous les aisselles de Steve et le soulève comme une poupée de chiffon. Cela fait plus de soixante-dix ans qu'il n'a pas pu le sentir aussi léger sur ses épaules.

_Vise. Tire. Recharge. Vise à nouveau. Cela doit te devenir un automatisme. Ton arme n'est qu'un organe de plus au bout de ton bras, une main de fer avec laquelle tu pourras écraser tous tes ennemis._

_Tire._

_Tire._

_Tire._

Ses oreilles bourdonnent au moment où le coup part. Les vibrations se répercutent dans sa main et il voit la tête d'un soldat basculer et son corps s'écrouler sous le choc. Il aurait pu être à bord d'un camion, la porte de la cabine entrouverte et le vent pour fouetter son visage tuméfié. Il aurait pu être parachuté dans un désert brûlant, le sable pour égratigner la rétine de ses yeux et ses mains couvertes portant son arme arme fétiche. Il a été dans ce corps, son regard a vu ces paysages et ces mains ont tiré avec la même force et la même volonté – de tuer –, mais le temps s'est effrité entre ses doigts comme un dessin sur une plage. Il porte Steve d'un bras, son arme de l'autre et c'est l'écusson de Captain America – il l'a choisi – qu'il a gravé sur son épaule, non plus celui d'un État qui a sombré dans les mers gelées de l'histoire. Il n'est plus à la solde de personne, il est son propre maître et il n'y a que Steve qu'il est prêt à suivre partout.

Même dans des missions suicidaires comme celles-ci pour lesquelles ni le SHIELD, ni les Avengers n'ont donné leur accord. Steve ne changera jamais.

Il se traîne jusqu'à un renfoncement où il peut asseoir Steve. Il s'accroupit devant lui et prend sa tête entre ses mains. Elle ballotte comme celle d'un dormeur épuisé. L'explosion qui l'a frappé a eu raison de lui. Il s'est écroulé comme un château de cartes.

Bucky imagine déjà sa peine quand il apprendra ce qui s'est passé.

– Bucky …

Les mots traversent seulement les lèvres de Steve qu'ils meurent déjà sous le bruit des tirs autour d'eux. Il a toujours les yeux clos, mais ses respirations sont plus profondes. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça.

Bucky s'approche de lui et colle leurs deux fronts.

– Ça va aller, Steve. Ça va aller.

Il n'est plus habitué à être plongé dans le feu de l'action, même s'il se souvient des gestes.

Il entend les tirs dans sa direction. Il reste à couvert avant de jeter un œil à l'angle du mur. Il lui faut moins de deux secondes pour repérer les deux agents postés sur un container en hauteur et les deux cachés par une caisse en bois à quelques mètres de lui. Il abat sans difficulté les deux du haut. Il lui faut un peu plus de temps pour avoir ceux qui sont à sa hauteur.

Il se retourne vers Steve, toujours comateux et murmure :

– Je te le promets.

Après avoir été ramassé à la petite cuillère par son meilleur ami, il ne lui a fallu qu'une voix à suivre et une main à tenir pour se rétablir. Steve a beau revêtir son costume pour chaque mission et devenir un symbole de liberté et d'espoir, il reste avant tout le petit gars de Brooklyn avec qui Bucky a aimé grandir.

 

 

Il se souvient de l'avoir porté sur des mètres et des mètres et que même à l'abri dans l'un de leurs véhicules, il n'est pas parvenu à le lâcher. Il gardait sa main enserrée autour de son poignet, un étau incassable, et ses yeux à l'affût de la moindre attaque. Ce n'est qu'au gré de longs efforts de l'équipe médicale – accompagnée de quelques agents du SHIELD et d'Avengers – qu'ils l'ont arraché de son corps immobile. Ses larmes tailladent encore ses yeux et ses cris écorchent sa bouche comme des lames de rasoir.

Il a envie d'exploser dans le salon de Stark quand celui-ci évoque la possibilité de continuer la mission sans Steve. L'entendre parler de lui, comme d'un vieux souvenir, le fait bouillir de l'intérieur. Il retournerait bien les canapés à quelques milliers de dollars avant de lui faire traverser l'une de ses belles baies vitrées pour lui donner son avis sur la question.

Il se contente de répondre d'une voix sèche :

– C'était son plan. C'est lui qui a tout mis en œuvre, qui a joint toutes les équipes et qui …

– S'est magistralement vautré, rétorque Stark sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Ce n'était pas le plan. Son attaque n'était pas prévue. Vous n'étiez qu'une poignée à aborder le navire.  _Monsieur_  America, Nat, Legolas, le Piaf, l'Agent 13 et  _toi_. Il n'avait prévenu personne de l'équipe à part vous et Hill et on sait tous que c'est ce qui a foiré.

– Comme si ça ne t'était jamais arrivé.

Natasha lance un regard noir à Stark. Sans doute de vieux souvenirs, mais Bucky ne parvient pas à resituer.

La remarque lance un froid sur tous les membres des Avengers. Wanda regarde ses pieds, Thor secoue la tête, Rhodey grimace, même Clint hausse les yeux au ciel. Sam et Sharon, en retrait, se gardent bien de toute remarque. Bucky non plus n'aurait pas du intervenir comme il l'a fait, mais il n'a pas s'en empêcher.

C'est pour Steve,  _bordel_.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, réplique Stark, comme s'il refaisait surface, en ricanant. Mais Steve n'est plus là pour diriger les opérations – ses  _foutues_ opérations qui ont mal tourné –, il faut bien qu'on reprenne les choses en main.

Dans le ton qu'il emploie, Stark a plus l'air de regretter Steve que de lui en vouloir – ou bien est-ce les deux, il lui en veut parce qu'il le regrette.

Ça le met en position de décision et, ça, Bucky ne peut pas le digérer. Il n'a rien en particulier contre Stark, mais cette place – de leader, de décideur et de meneur – c'est celle de Steve et de personne d'autre. C'est comme si ce putain de milliardaire déjanté glissait ses fesses dans le costume de Captain America pour le remplacer.  _Impensable_.

Bucky ne peut rien dire. Il n'était même pas censé être là.

Il grogne, marmonne dans son coin et s'échappe comme un courant d'air. Il claque la porte sur son passage pour bien faire comprendre qu'il est en colère.

 

 

Nat a laissé au moins cinq messages sur son téléphone portable depuis qu'il est rentré. Elle l'a même contacté sur le fixe de l'appartement – le fixe que Steve a voulu garder parce qu'avant 2012, il n'a pas eu le temps d'en avoir un.

Il se retient de le jeter à travers la pièce et de l'écraser contre un des murs du salon. Il s'est même retenu de tout saccager. C'est l'appartement de Steve après tout.

Il y a son mobilier, ses vêtements, même son odeur qui traîne dans chacune des pièces. Il a laissé sa marque un peu partout, même dans la bibliothèque où les livres sont rangés, entassés les uns au-dessus des autres, à l'horizontal. Bucky n'a jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il s'obstinait à les disposer ainsi.  _Personne_  ne fait ça.

Le répondeur sonne une fois de plus et il l'entend,  _sa voix_ , celle de Steve, qui prévient qu'il est absent pour le moment.

Pour le moment.

Bucky a envie de fondre en larmes.

Il n'a pas craqué depuis des mois. Les crises ont presque cessé et ses souvenirs ont cessé de se confondre.

Ce n'est pas Natasha cette fois-ci. C'est une voix d'homme, bien plus grave, qui est à l'appareil. Sam, plus décontracté, un peu plus doux et enjoué aussi. Il a l'air de se faire du souci pour lui. Il trouve ça ironique. Quelques années auparavant il a essayé de tous les tuer – et il a bien failli y arriver.

Bucky quitte le salon une seconde et fonce dans sa chambre, qu'il n'occupe plus vraiment. Il fouille dans le placard, entre les munitions, les vêtements sales et un tas de journaux – ça lui rappelle le bon vieux temps. Emballé avec soin dans un papier froissé, il la retrouve : une vieille bouteille qu'il a ramené avec lui un jour de grand froid en passant en Russie. Steve lui avait dit que :

– Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée Bucky, ça va te rappeler trop de mauvais souvenirs.

– Mais Steve, est-ce que tu as déjà goûté les vodkas qu'ils font en Europe de l'Est ? Est-ce que tu as déjà eu le bonheur de la sentir picorer ta langue avant de descendre dans ta gorge pour t'embraser et réchauffer tout ton corps ?

Il en parlait comme d'un amant. À une époque, c'était ainsi fait et Steve le savait.

Il lui avait dit qu'il était derrière tout ça et que c'était seulement en souvenir. Après tout, le Soldat de l'Hiver avait fait partie de sa vie. La vérité, c'était qu'il comptait se saouler avec. Se saouler comme jamais. Steve l'avait surpris, la bouteille et un verre devant lui. Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, il avait lu le mensonge et Bucky n'avait même pas eu la force de s'excuser. Steve n'avait rien demandé. Il s'était assis et s'était lui aussi servi un verre avant de déclarer, le plus naturellement du monde, qu'effectivement la vodka était bonne et qu'elle lui tiendrait peut-être même plus chaud que lui. Bucky avait été surpris, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des billes et Steve avait explosé de rire.

Steve lui manque. Bucky a beau se dire que tout s'arrangera bientôt, Steve – sa voix, ses bras, ses yeux, son corps – lui manque vraiment. Il ne sent pas seulement son absence, il sent le vide qu'il a creusé et la douleur – celle de la culpabilité – qui l'a comblé. Il en est en partie responsable. Il n'a pas été là pour veiller sur lui – un instant, une seconde d'inattention et Steve était parti. La situation lui a échappé des mains, il a perdu son phare dans la nuit la plus noire. Il est devenu si vulnérable, incapable de penser à être chose qu'à ce qui vient de se passer. Il ne peut pas y faire face, il ressasse sans cesse. Il a suffit d'un grain de sable dans un rouage pour que la machine s'enraille.

La bouteille est à moitié vide, mais c'est bien assez pour ce qu'il compte en faire. Il déboule dans le salon en titubant – et il n'a même pas commencé à boire, c'est pathétique – et se jette sur la commode. Steve y entrepose toujours des tas de papiers : des passeports, sa carte d'identité, sa carte de bibliothèque, son permis moto même – il a tenu à le repasser – et des choses plus personnelles, des dessins, des carnets et des photographies. Il en trouve une où ils sont jeunes, des gamins. Ils n'ont pas plus de quinze ans sur ce cliché. Steve nage dans sa chemise blanche et Bucky, lui, porte une cravate toute neuve – celle que son père lui a offerte pour son quatorzième anniversaire.

Il allume la télévision qui passe un journal télévisé – les attentats, l'apocalypse qui débarque sur New-York et des images des Avengers en continue – et se laisse tomber comme une masse sur le canapé.

La photographie, qu'il caresse sous son pouce écorché, l'obsède. Il a la bouche collée au goulot de sa bouteille, comme un bébé à son biberon. Il n'a plus envie de penser.

Il s'endort peut-être, hurle, pleure aussi et se réveille même en sursaut. Il n'est sûr de rien. Quand tout se mélange dans sa tête, il a parfois du mal à discerner le vrai du faux. Mais il entend frapper à la porte et des pas dans l'entrée.

À cette heure.

Des voix l'interpellent :

– Il ne peut être qu'ici, où voudrais-tu qu'il aille ? dit une voix de femme.

– À l'hôpital, répond une voix d'homme.

– Impossible. La chambre est sous haute surveillance, même Tony n'a pas réussi à obtenir un laisser-passer.

– Même Tony, comme si Tony représentait l'impossible.

– Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux.

– Tu ne crois pas qu'il nous aurait déjà sauté dessus s'il était là ?

– J'aurais préféré qu'il nous saute dessus.

– T'aurais vraiment préféré qu'il te saute à la gorge et tente de t'assassiner pour être entrée par effraction dans son appartement ?

– Je ne suis pas entrée par effraction, la porte était ouverte !

Ils arrivent dans le salon et se taisent. Bucky reste amorphe sur le canapé. Il a reconnu les voix. Aucun signe de danger, même s'il ne s'y attendait pas.

– On ferme jamais la porte à clé. Pourquoi on fermerait la porte ? Qui serait assez cinglé pour essayer d'entrer dans l'appartement et espérer en ressortir vivant ?

Il se roule sur le canapé et fait face aux visages déconfits de Sam et Sharon. Ils sont tous les deux en tenue – leur costume d'Avengers, armes aux poings.

– Je vois que tu n'as pas totalement perdu de ton mordant. Bien, on va en avoir besoin, lui annonce Sharon.

Elle pénètre dans l'appartement et se dirige vers les chambres.

Bucky dévisage Sam qui n'a pas l'air de savoir mieux que lui ce qu'elle cherche.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demande Bucky, atone.

– On est venu te chercher, lui balance Sam, les sourcils arqués comme si la réponse coulait de source.

– Pour faire quoi ?

– La mission, ça te dit quelque chose ?

– La mission que Stark a prévu de mener sans Steve.

– Les autres se préparent déjà, ils sont en route et nous on a été comme qui dirait … écarté, lance Sharon du couloir.

– Stark n'est pas trop fan de notre travail, précise Sam.

– Et Nat ? Et Clint ?

– Faut croire que l'ancienneté a joué en leur faveur.

– Quand est-ce que tu te décides à m'aider, Bucky ? On n'a pas l'intention de moisir ici. On a une ville à sauver et des civils à protéger. Où est-ce que Steve fout son bordel …

Sharon marmonne à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Elle est entrée dans leur chambre sans lui demander son avis. Bucky se tient au dossier du canapé pour se lever, au cas où sa tête déciderait de lui jouer des tours, et se rue dans la pièce, Sam derrière lui.

Elle a ouvert les placards et les tiroirs, mais n'a pas osé fouiller dedans.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Bucky.

– Ce n'est pas ici que Steve range ses affaires ? Il doit bien avoir un ou deux costumes de rechange, en cas d'accident tu vois.

Elle continue de scanner du regard les vêtements qui s'entassent.

Bucky lui indique d'un geste machinal le deuxième tiroir de la commode, mais ne comprend toujours pas où elle veut en venir.

Il s'approche d'elle et farfouille dans le tiroir. Il la voit sortir un caleçon et l'observer sous toutes les coutures, comme la plus particulière des singularités.

– C'est à toi ?

Bucky le lui arrache des mains juste à temps.

– C'est à Steve et si tu pouvais éviter de toucher à des effets aussi personnels …

– Ne sois pas jaloux, je m'en fiche. Mais j'avais toujours imaginé qu'il était plus slip que caleçon.

La remarque provoque l'hilarité chez Sam qui se tient les côtes dans le chambranle de la porte.

La présence de ses deux amis le gêne. Après un coup dur, il aurait préféré rester seul pour se remettre d'aplomb. Ils ne peuvent pas lui être d'une grande aide.

Il lui tend tout de même l'un des costumes de Steve, l'un de ceux qu'ils préfèrent – parce qu'ils leur rappellent un uniforme militaire, qu'il est pratique et léger, tout en offrant une protection adéquate et qu'il fait de belles fesses, mais, ça, Bucky préfère le garder pour lui.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi le costume de Steve va pouvoir t'aider.

– Tu veux dire, en quoi il va  _nous_  aider, rectifie Sam.

– Quoi ?

Sam disparaît de la chambre. Il le suit, hésitant, jusque dans l'entrée, où il s'immobilise comme frappé par un éclair. Sous la faible lumière artificielle brille le bouclier de Captain America – de Steve.

– J'ai peur de comprendre, dit-il, les lèvres tremblantes.

– Tu as très bien compris, lui assure Sam, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ça._

 

 

Il se sent à l'étroit dans ce costume qui est pourtant trop grand pour lui. Il ose à peine se regarder dans un miroir.

_Imposteur._

– Il faut le serrer un peu, lui dit Sharon au moment où elle tire sur les lanières qui maintiennent son abdomen.

Ils le regardent tous les deux et se sourient, contents du résultat.

– Ça ne va pas. C'est ridicule, ajoute-t-il en retirant le casque.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se protéger la tête. Il fallait seulement s'assurer qu'il avait bien sa muselière pour qu'il ne morde pas.

– On a besoin de Captain America, lui rappelle Sharon.

– On ne voyait personne d'autre que toi pour porter son costume, ajoute Sam, et, que tu le veuilles ou non, on a besoin de toi pour cette mission.

Sur ce, il lui fourre le bouclier entre les mains. L'acier vibre sous ses doigts et l'appelle. C'est un symbole, le signe qu'on lui confie de grandes responsabilités et qu'on croit en lui et en ce qu'il peut accomplir. Est-ce que c'est ce que Steve ressent à chaque fois qu'il le porte ?

Mais Steve n'est pas seulement un homme. C'est un héros.

 

 

_Tu n'as peur de rien, ni des autres, ni de la mort. Tu es une machine de guerre, une arme indestructible que personne ne peut atteindre. Il ne tient qu'à toi de remplir tes fonctions._

_Écoute et exécute. C'est ce pour quoi tu as été conçu._

Ses yeux sondent le sol où les combats ont déjà commencé. Des explosions font trembler les buildings, les cris fusent entre les murs et les hommes – des fourmis à cette hauteur – courent dans tous les sens, désorientés, incapables de retrouver leur chemin.

Sharon fait descendre l'hélicoptère – parce qu'ils ont trouvé le moyen d'en emprunter un au SHIELD – et Bucky aperçoit des équipes de police qui tentent d'évacuer les rues. L'armée est de sortie avec tanks, mitrailleuses, roquettes et toute la panoplie, pour contrer l'attaque terroriste.

Il ne peut pas rater le sigle qui assombrit le ciel dans un nuage noir – HYDRA a vraiment pris la grosse tête. Des dizaines de leurs véhicules ont envahi les rues et s'en déversent des flots de soldats. Bucky se croirait presque devant une mauvaise réplique de l'Empire – ça ferait marrer Natasha qu'il pense à ça. Le SHIELD, en riposte, a sorti son armada : ses meilleurs agents et les Avengers. Nat est aux prises avec un agent d'HYDRA, Clint est perché sur un point culminant, Wanda et Rhodey sabotent la technologie d'HYDRA, Thor fait tournoyer son marteau lumineux et Tony pilote les opérations du ciel avant que Bucky ne le voit disparaître.

Il réapparaît dans un éclair violet, une masse informe agrippée à son armure.

– C'est quoi ces machins …

Sam a la bouche grande ouverte et la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

Encore une surprise d'HYDRA.

– Ça doit être ça, la nouvelle arme d'HYDRA, lance Sharon. Ce dont Nat et Clint n'ont pas arrêté de parler.

Bucky hausse les épaules. Steve n'aurait pas eu peur, du moins, il ne l'aurait pas montré. Il était prêt à tout affronter, qu'il connaisse la menace ou qu'il parte à l'aveuglette. Il n'a pas frissonné face à Red Skull. Un ennemi reste un ennemi, peu importe ce qu'il faut de courage et de volonté pour le vaincre. Bucky se doit de se montrer fort – à la hauteur de Captain America – pour éclairer les hommes dans les ténèbres.

Il se reprend et montre l'exemple. Il saute à terre avant même que l'hélicoptère ne soit posé. Il lève le bouclier devant lui. Tous sont avertis : Captain America s'est relevé de ses cendres et sera là pour repousser les ennemis de la liberté.

Il lance un dernier regard à Sam et Sharon qui se tiennent derrière lui, prêts à intervenir, et s'avance vers les forces armées. Il leur crie des ordres – un mimétisme, il a vu Steve le faire des dizaines de fois, il l'a aidé à préparer ses plans des dizaines de fois – et se faufile en tête de fil. Il n'a pas peur de se battre.

_Tu n'as peur de rien, ni des autres, ni de la mort._

Il a quitté sa fidèle mitraillette pour un vulgaire pistolet et un bouclier. Le premier lancé est maladroit. Le bouclier s'encastre dans un véhicule de police plutôt que dans la tête d'une de ces créatures sorties d'on-ne-sait-où.

_Merde._

Les hommes se retournent vers lui, hésitent. Est-il vraiment celui qu'il prétend être ? Bucky se le demande sérieusement.

_Il ne tient qu'à toi de remplir tes fonctions._

Sharon hurle derrière lui, suivie de Sam qui rappelle ses ordres. Ils motivent les forces déployées dans New-York et les quelques citoyens mobilisés.

Il ne faut que quelques secondes à Bucky pour se réagir, prendre appui sur le bouclier et faire une pirouette digne du  _vrai_  Captain America. Les jambes enroulées autour de la nuque de la créature violette, les mains sur le bouclier, il se balance, étrangle et décoince le bouclier qui tranche la tête de la bestiole à côte de lui.

Les hommes crient.

Ils ont retrouvé leur espoir – des rayures et des étoiles – et sont prêts à se battre.

Il crée la surprise parmi les civils et les forces armées. Il le suive pourtant sans hésiter. Ce sont les Avengers qui sont les plus étonnés. Il voit Nat et Clint à quelques mètres qui soutiennent avec une force sans faille une petite troupe d'élite. Clint tire autant qu'il peut sur les créatures menées par HYDRA, il ne manque pas une fois sa cible. Nat se bat comme une tigresse, avec une agressivité qu'il a connu dans les moments les plus sombres de sa terrible œuvre et appris à reconnaître une fois sa mémoire retrouvée, une fois sa place aux côtés de Steve retrouvée. Il suffit d'un regard à Nat pour comprendre qui il est. Elle ne dit pas un mot, se contente de hocher la tête. Elle approuve.

Sam lui sert de sentinelle dans le ciel et Sharon est l'épaule sur laquelle il s'appuie à chacune de ses avancées. Il n'est pas seul sur cette Terre, il n'est plus l'arme solitaire qui tirait sans réfléchir pour suivre des ordres. Il a un but, il a la liberté de ses choix.

Wanda rapatrie les agents d'HYDRA vers les forces de l'ordre. Son piège est létal : hommes et créatures s'effondrent les uns après les autres et se mêlent dans un spectacle sinistre. Elle parvient même à les déboussoler quelques secondes, juste assez longtemps pour qu'Iron Man et Iron Patriot volent jusqu'à eux.

Quand Stark l'aperçoit, même derrière son armure, Bucky peut sentir son regard peser sur lui. Mais Bucky ne porte pas d'oreillette, pas plus que Sam et Sharon. Il ne pourra pas recevoir les reproches qu'il a refusé d'entendre quelques heures plus tôt. Il sait qu'il a pris la bonne décision quand il a écouté ses coéquipiers.

 _Tu n'es pas encore prêt_  – c'est une erreur, il n'a jamais été aussi prêt de toute sa vie, peut-être même plus que le jour où Steve, dans les années quarante, lui a demandé s'il était partant pour partir à la chasse aux nazis. À vrai, il n'était pas tout à fait prêt. Son corps souffrait et grinçait de s'arrêter au moins pour quelques jours et son crâne, sa tête embuée par tellement d'images incompréhensibles, lui ordonnait de mettre fin à cette folie. Mais son cœur avait tout couvert d'un cri vital, celui qu'il aurait pu pousser pour affirmer que, oui, il était bien vivant. Il avait écouté son cœur ce jour-là, bien plus que sa raison – il n'avait jamais pu être raisonnable avec Steve. Il était prêt à suivre Steve ce jour-là, jusqu'au bout du monde si cela signifiait rester à ses côtés et désormais il est prêt à prendre la relève si cela signifie que le nom de Captain America pourra se répercuter encore et toujours à travers l'histoire et les siècles à venir – parce que Steve mérite au moins cela pour avoir voué son être tout entier à la protection de la liberté, pour avoir risqué sa vie pour le sauver lui d'un enfer pire que les trois bouches de Lucifer.

Il bombe le torse et lève haut la tête. Tony Stark lui-même ne pourra pas l'arrêter. Il est  _Captain America_.

 

 

Les têtes de l'opération d'HYDRA se sont rendues – moitié assommées par les coups de Bucky, moitié apeurées par la sorcière qui leur a lancé un sort. Le SHIELD et les Avengers ont mis en branle leurs troupes et ruiné leur plan, sans trop de perte. Une commémoration sera organisée en l'honneur des courageux qui ont donné leur vie pour sauver New-York – et Bucky s'est promis de visiter chacun de ceux qui ont été blessés pour les remercier de leur sacrifice.

Il jette à peine un regard à Tony quand les Avengers se regroupent près des forces armées, mais il se laisse enlacer par Natasha qui lui murmure à l'oreille :

– Je savais que tu en étais capable.

Il la regarde d'un air incompris. Elle lui sourit, l'air de dire qu'elle en sait trois fois plus que lui.

– Est-ce que …

Elle ne lui laisse même pas le temps de poser sa question.

– C'était l'idée de Steve, chéri. Il voulait que tu prennes la relève. Tu sais, au cas où il y aurait un accident. Il t'en savait capable.

– Alors cette mise en scène de Sam et Sharon …

– Ils étaient au courant.

– Tu veux dire que tout le monde était au courant ?

Bucky se sent le dindon de la farce et il doit vraiment faire une sale tête pour que Nat se mette à lui rire au nez.

– Non. Sam, Sharon, moi … nous étions les seuls à qui Steve en avait parlé. Nous étions tous d'accord. On croit en toi, James. Faut croire qu'on a eu plutôt raison de te faire confiance.

Cette fois-ci, c'est à son tour de la serrer dans ses bras.

– Merci, il chuchote.

Il s'écarte aussitôt et fait signe à Sam qui embarque Sharon avec lui. Ils larguent des Avengers interdits et échappent aux new-yorkais qui se sont réunis en masse dans les rues.

 

 

Ils débarquent dans un boucan monstrueux dans un bloc hospitalier déjà surchargé de travail. Sharon tente de prendre la situation en main :

– On a une autorisation ! scande-t-elle, son badge collé sous le nez du garde. Je suis un agent du SHIELD, j'ai accès à tous les étages de ce foutu bâtiment !

– Je suis désolée, Madame, mais je ne peux rien y faire, s'excuse la femme qui pâlit à vue d'œil.

C'en est presque drôle de voir un garde du corps haut de près de deux mètres, aussi large qu'une porte, se décrépir face à Sharon Carter qui ne fait même pas la moitié de son gabarit, mais Bucky sait à quel point elle peut être dangereuse. La femme a toutes les raisons de craindre sa colère.

– Ce sont les ordres, continue le garde. On a bouclé  _sa_  chambre. Seule le Directeur Hill y a accès.

– Puisqu'on vous dit que c'est sans danger ! Si Steve savait ce que vous faites … on est ses amis ! On fait partie des Avengers ! C'est nous qui l'avons conduit à l'hôpital. On l'a traîné jusqu'ici.

Sam vient l'appuyer, un regard mauvais planté vers celle qui obstrue toujours leur passage. C'est surréaliste. C'est peut-être la première fois que Bucky le voit avec un tel regard – s'il omet la fois où, sans faire exprès, il a bousillé toute sa collection de CD de Marvin Gaye.

– Sérieusement, que ça vous plaise ou non, on passera et s'il faut, on emploiera la manière forte. On n'est pas venu là pour se battre, on veut juste voir notre pote.

– Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas possible, mais si vous me menacez, Avengers ou non, je ferais intervenir la sécurité.

– Cause toujours, grommelle Bucky.

Il perd patience et ne tient plus. Il sait qu'il n'est qu'à quelques mètres de lui, à quelques mètres de pouvoir poser son regard sur lui et de s'assurer – enfin – après de trop longues heures que Steve va bien et qu'il se rétablit.

Il sort de l'ombre dans laquelle il s'était tapie, écarte Sam et Sharon de son chemin et pousse d'un geste brusque la montagne qui se dresse devant lui. Le garde a beau être costaud, elle ne fait pas le poids face à son bras cybernétique. Il enjambe la sécurité et se met à courir dans les couloirs. Il entend derrière lui le son d'une alarme, un hurlement. On le traite de taré, Sharon se met à crier elle aussi et un coup part. Il renverse peut-être une infirmière ou deux, mais il s'en fiche, il trouvera la chambre.

Il s'arrête net dans le couloir. La porte de la chambre de Steve n'est pas fermée. Il peut le voir de dos, debout à côté de son lit, portant une robe de chambre d'hôpital. Ses bras sont tuméfiés et des tubes en plastique y sont plantés – les mêmes sont-ils enfoncés dans ses narines ? Il se déplace difficilement. Ses jambes aussi sont meurtries.

Mais il peut marcher.

Bucky n'écoute plus les bruits dans l'hôpital. Il ferme juste lentement la porte derrière lui. Steve se retourne péniblement et lui sourit.

Bucky se souvient qu'il porte son costume et qu'il a toujours le bouclier entre les mains. Il le pose à terre et malgré toute la délicatesse qu'il y met, un bruit résonne dans la chambre quand le métal rencontre le carrelage froid de l'hôpital. Steve fait un pas vers lui, mais Bucky restreint la distance qui les sépare en une seconde et le prend dans ses bras. Il voudrait s'excuser pour le serrer si fort et malmener ce corps qui a tant souffert, mais il a du mal à le lâcher, comme si cela signifiait qu'il se laisse tomber.

– Buck –

Il le fait taire d'un baiser.

– Chut, ne dis rien. Je t'ai promis que ça irait. Steve, tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas bien ?

Steve hoche la tête pour lui répondre avant de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les doigts de Steve, un peu fébrile, caresse sa joue de ce toucher qui l'a si souvent ramené à la réalité.

– J'ai vu les images à la télé, lui confie-t-il.

– Alors ?

– Captain America n'est pas si mal, finalement. Un peu brute de décoffrage, mais ça va mieux quand on le connaît.

Bucky n'a plus envie de décoller ses yeux de ceux de Steve, ses mains de sa nuque et ses lèvres des siennes.

Mais derrière eux le monde crie toujours – du moins, Sharon et le personnel hospitalier qu'elle n'a réussi qu'à enrager.

– Ce n'est pas que vos petits bisous d'adolescents en chaleur ne me rendent pas jouasse, mais on a eu … quelques soucis avec la sécurité, déclare Sharon en s'incrustant.

– Quelques soucis, reprend Sam. Elle nous a carrément foutu dans la merde. Il faut qu'on décolle, Bucky. Vite.

Bucky embrasse une dernière fois Steve qui hoche de la tête pour l'inciter à partir et s'éclipse, le bouclier ronronnant de nouveau contre la peau de ses doigts. Il suit Sam et Sharon entre les étages et sème le SHIELD qui leur coure après.

_Tu es prêt, Bucky. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. Tu as toujours eu ça en toi._

Même si c'est lui qui a porté le costume, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'est un peu grâce à Steve qu'en ce jour il a pu être le héros.

**Author's Note:**

> Funambulle : je sais que je n'ai pas tout à fait respecté le prompt, mais je dois t'avouer que c'est ce qui m'est venu instinctivement à l'esprit. J'espère que ça t'a plu !


End file.
